fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Driving Victors/Flower Cup
The Flower Cup is the 2ndt cup in Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament along with every Mario Kart game. Mario Circuit The track starts with an immediate sharp right turn and goes into a block-like maze similar to the maze in DS Peach Garden. After that is a path with Cat Goombas trying to claw you. Then you slide down the color path from Mount Must Dash. Go into the pipe to enter the cave suspended above an abyss. There are 2 paths. One that is the regular path, and the other is a shorter path, but more narrow (remember Dino Dino Jungle? yeah it's basically that). After exiting the cave is a path full of rolling hills (some go forward and some goes backwards). Soon, you face more Cat Goombas and enter Lap 2. This is also based off of Super Mario 3D World Shy Guy Skate Park The track starts with a curve and leads to a half pipe similar to WII DK Summit with skateboarding Shy Guys. Then you ride down in a zigzag road and ride over a ramp. After a few sharp turns you go through rails and trick off of ramps. Afterwards is the end of the course. Toad Town After the race begins, two sharp turns are introduced with coins and item boxes. Then you cross the train tracks while avoiding the train. After that is a three-way path and lead to the same way. Then you make your way to the forest area and cross the same train tracks. Finally, you dive underwater in a river and follow it to the starting line. Oilfield Outpost The track starts with a sharp turn that has oil slicks. Then you glide over the river of oil. If you fall, Lakitu will pick you up. You then make a long turn past a lake of oil which can be boosted across. You then make your way to a building with three paths. Two are the same with boost pads. The middle one is like that one part from DS Wario Stadium. I would HIGHLY suggest to not use fire-related items on the oil slicks. Then the paths come together for a second to go through another split path. You either take the shortcut or drive through the oil. Then you glide past some oil towers which are spewing oil. Then it's a race down an oil slide which has a pitfall which could "slip you up" Then repeat. So this is like Koopa Cape, but polluted. Bob-Omb Factory After the turn into the factory, you come across a path full of Bob-Ombs. There is also lava you can fall into. After taking the ramp, you go down a staircase and go into a split path anti-gravity part. Try not to fall in the middle. Then you drive past some craters made by some Bob-Ombs shot out of a cannon. You can also try to trick on them, but try not to get blown up. After going through the half pipe, you face more Bob-Ombs. Then you drive past some conveyor belts and compressors. Then you glide and face the last of the Bob-Ombs and cross the finish line. Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Locations